User blog:SkyFanTD/Predictions
Alright wow what an episode! Not going to lie, that was pretty good. Since I am out of the game, I decided to make a prediction blog yay! Okay I know this is very very early but like screw it. 20th Go away. Ugh. nothing is good about Rodney NO OFFENSE. Please buy some pot uhhh woops *plot. Yeah but seriously he did nothing in the first episode so go home. 19th Another filler. God, no offense to Heo, but Harold would be likeable if you contributed to the team/had plot. 18th I could be wrong, but in my opinion Amy has nothing to offer. Unlike in the TRD wiki where her character did a complete 180 in this rp she is just there, but she is interesting when I pay attention. 17th Yeah here is the thing Trent is inconsistent. Sometimes I enjoy him, sometimes I go ????????????? For example in episode 1 Trent went full depression and lost hope in his team winning before the directors performance which is a bit OOC, but he should last a few episodes for the whole gwen and trent thing. 16th I dislike Mike in canon, so I doubt you will make me change my mind. He is in character, but he is too controversial. Great job at rping Mike, but no one wants to see him make it far without a good plot. 15th Noah is very in character, but one problem which seems to occur with a lot of people is a good plot. His interactions with Dawn were interesting in episode 1, but he does not have much to offer. 14th Berry you are awesome, but a finalist making it far again might get you called a screenhog. Bridgette's friendships with Lindsay and Courtney will be fun to watch, and hopefully she will have some conflicts. 13th Gwen will definitely be interesting to watch this season with Gwen and Trent, Gwen and Courtney, Gwen and Heather, and Gwen and Leshawna. She has so much to offer, but I don't think that she will make it that far. 12th GO is a great strategist and a great rper, so I have no doubt he will make Geoff great, but without Bridgette he wont really stand out......., but I might be wrong I am a bit iffy about placing him low, but there are a lot more who have good plots as well. 11th I am very interested to see how Dave will develop without Sky, and I cant wait till Chris shows the video of the Sky and Tyler kiss like YAS. Dave could go far with alliances, but here seems like a safe placing for now. 10th Alejandro is awesome. It is pretty hard to screw up Alejandro js, and if he is done right he can be a great villain in this season. Once he has more plot he will be way higher on the list. 9th Courtney is amazing, and there isn't much I would improve, but I see her being betrayed by her allies in this episode idk just one of those feelings. XD. But good luck Courtney. 8th Okay this may be a very controversial placing, but if Tyler does the plot that was suggested Lindsay will definitely make it to the f8, if not I see her getting out within the next 3 episodes. 7th Go Dawn im rooting for you to go far. I am intrigued by her character, and cant wait to see how far she goes. Good luck to lego. 6th Heather is pretty cool and all, but Milk has two characters, it will be hard for him to get two into the f6. Also I love her conflicts in the rp <3 5th I love Jo's conflicts, and I think VUF has more planned for her, so Jo needs to make it far for plot. 4th I am rooting for Jasmine this season because she is very fun to watch. Also I hope that Cabbage gives her some good plots. 3rd I didn't really notice Topher till the end of the episode. During the episode he was very in character, but at the end there was a hint showing that Topher will most likely be the main villain of the season. This would be an amazing way to develop Topher, also if he is in a relationship with Lindsay that will also be fun to watch. Okay some may say this is a weird finale, but these two have the greatest chance of making it far. Leshawna already has a few great conflicts, and Bricks plot with Courtney will be amazing. Category:Blog posts